Hydra Attacks (Part 1)
"Hydra Attacks (Part 1)" is the first episode of the fourth season of the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. Synopsis Following the events of the Contest of Champions, Peter Parker is elated that he no longer has to hide being Spider-Man from Aunt May, and that most of his enemies are now imprisoned in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tricarrier. After having breakfast with his aunt, Peter dons his costume and goes out to patrol New York City. He spares time to check up on Norman and Harry Osborn at Oscorp, and is happy to see that they have been reconciling their relationship. While there, Spider-Man spots Doctor Octopus escaping from an exploding building and chases after him. Agent Venom and Iron Spider intercept Doctor Octopus in an alleyway and engage him in battle before Spider-Man appears at the scene. During the fight, Doctor Octopus electrifies Iron Spider and prepares to crush him under water towers, but the latter is fortunately saved by his teammates. Doctor Octopus is then quickly defeated by the Web-Warriors, and brought in to the Tricarrier. Wanting to anticipate danger in future battles, Iron Spider speaks to Agent Venom about studying his spider-sense in hopes of creating an artificial one for his armor and takes him to his lab to begin his research. Director Nick Fury congratulates Spider-Man for capturing Doctor Octopus and for his excellent leadership over all of his teams. Pleased with his progress, Fury promotes Spider-Man to student-instructor at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, but cautions him not to let the new position go to his head. While being escorted to a prison cell by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Doctor Octopus sends one his nano-Octobots into Swarm's cell to control him and uses his abilities to infect the Tricarrier with his nanobots. Realizing that Doctor Octopus allowed himself to be captured so he can infiltrate the Tricarrier, Spider-Man and Fury make their way to the brig, and are then attacked by the mad scientist and his army of Spider-Soldiers that have been injected with the Green Goblin serum. With communications jammed and the nanobots destroying the interior design of the ship, Spider-Man and Fury are forced to flee while fending off the Goblin army. They end up in a locked room with enclosing walls, but are saved by Iron Spider and Agent Venom. The four agents discuss the current situation in the hangar when they are assaulted by Goblin soldiers. Fury orders Iron Spider to get into contact with the Triskelion, but his message cannot go through as the Triskelion is also being invaded. Spider-Man tells Iron Spider to scan Swarm's nanobots, and they discover that the nanobots are actually reconfiguring the Tricarrier just as Doctor Octopus appears before them. Using the Swarm nanobots to upgrade his mechanical suit, Doctor Octopus reveals that he is now working alongside Arnim Zola and Hydra to overthrow S.H.I.E.L.D., and they are using Swarm's nanobots to transform it into their new headquarters, Hydra Island. Arriving to their location, Zola gloats about successfully taking control over the Tricarrier, prompting an enraged Fury to attack him while the Web-Warriors battle the Goblin army. Spider-Man asks Iron Spider if he ever developed an anti-Swarm transmitter device since the last time they fought Swarm, but the latter confesses that he wasn't able to get the anti-nanobots to adjust to the changes in Swarm's. Spider-Man suggests that he should trying using the digital spider-sense to teach the anti-nanobots to adjust to Swarm's changes. Though Iron Spider agrees with the notion, he points out that his lab on the Tricarrier is gone and that it would be near impossible to reach his lab at the Triskelion by himself since Goblin soldiers are guarding it. Agent Venom volunteers to go with Iron Spider to the Triskelion, and jumps out of the ship with the latter in tow. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Fury work together to blast Doctor Octopus out of the Tricarrier using Zola's laser beam, but Fury is injured by Zola in the fight. Spider-Man carries the wounded Fury outside to the deck to escape, but are cornered by Zola and his army. Nova flies in to rescue them and gives Spider-Man Iron Spider's anti-Swarm transmitter before flying off with Fury to seek medical help. Although Spider-Man was able to reach the highest point on the ship to use the device, Doctor Octopus smashes it before it could activate, and Spider-Man is ensnared by one of Doctor Octopus's mechanical tentacles. However, Spider-Man uses his superhuman strength to break away from Doctor Octopus's grasp, pummeling himself into the ocean and almost drowning as a result. When he regains consciousness, Spider-Man hears Zola issuing a live broadcast to the citizens of New York, proclaiming that Hydra have conquered S.H.I.E.L.D. and apprehended the agents. Despite the initial hopelessness he feels over the circumstances, Spider-Man resolves to save everyone, but his optimism is quickly toppled by a mysterious, red-clad figure, who scoffs at the former's belief that he could save anyone when he was unable to save himself. The enigmatic man informs Spider-Man that he rescued him from drowning and pried Doctor Octopus's tentacle off of him, using his web fluid to illustrate his explanation. Spider-Man is surprised that the man possesses spider-like abilities. The man clarifies that he is, in fact, the "first Spider", much to Spider-Man's shock. Voice Cast Category:Season 4 Episodes